


Waking Up to... Seto Kaiba

by VelvetCurse



Series: Waking Up to... [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Petting, Other, POV Second Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCurse/pseuds/VelvetCurse
Summary: Part of the Waking up to... or WUT series.After being woken in the middle of the night you decide to explore your boyfriend whilst he is asleep, knowing he wouldn't like you doing so in his unguarded state.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Waking Up to... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599388
Kudos: 28





	Waking Up to... Seto Kaiba

**Author's Note:**

> This WUT is by request of Moonlight-Icey and Lynseyax Heparedds. Enjoy!

You sit bolt upright in your bed and wonder what it was that woke you. You’re a very heavy sleeper and normally night-noises wouldn’t affect you in the slightest. Your companion hasn’t been affected so you think maybe it could have been a dream, although you don’t actually remember dreaming. 

You turn to the boy lying next to you in the bed and smile down at him. His features are softened in sleep into the sort of soft expression that you could never really hope to see when he’s awake. This isn’t the first time that you’ve watched him sleep for that exact reason. One dark strand of hair has slid over his eye and you reach down to brush it gently to one side as you watch him. He turns his head slightly into the touch and you smile wider; you know he loves you really, even if he doesn’t say it often and it’s hard to tell.

You wonder briefly what he would do if you started to have a little fun whilst he slept but dismiss the idea immediately as you know he would be angry if he woke and caught you. He hates not to be in control of all situations, probably owing to his ownership of that large company that he’s always too busy to spend time with you over. You don’t really mind this because you know what it means to him and you could never deprive him of something that was important to him. 

You feather your fingers down his jawbone and he tips his head again, some part of him knowing that it’s you doing it. Or at least you presume he must know because you are certain he would never let anyone else do something like that to him, he’s too guarded.

Your touch goes from his jaw to his neck, feathering your way down to his chest you realise that you are doing exactly as you have just decided not to do. Well, what does it matter? You can always stop before he wakes up.

Dragging your hands down his chest you feel rather than watch your fingers slip across every tight muscle there, feel him shiver ever so slightly under that touch and smile at this. It always amazes you, even now, how you can affect him when no one else can.

You watch hesitantly for those clear blue eyes to open, but they don’t, and you become a little more daring. Sliding your hands down to his stomach and drawing meaningless patterns there with your fingers. You use one of your feet to stroke his leg as well and wonder how long you will manage to keep this up before you wake him.

He sighs as you do this, seemingly contentedly, and you purr up at him, eyes locked to his closed ones, before dragging your fingers down over his hips and thighs, feeling every inch of him as it’s too dark to see. You feel the sheets lift as he moves one leg up at the knee to give you better access to him, and you giggle at this, knowing all too well that this is something he would never allow you if he was awake.

You lean over, watching again to see how asleep he is, but there are no signs that he’s going to wake. Dipping your head lightly you place several kisses over his cheeks and forehead before moving down to kiss his inviting mouth rather sweetly, purring as you feel him respond even as he sleeps on.

One of your hands moves up to run through his hair, while the other strokes his chest as you continue with the kiss, only pulling back after a while to let him get the air you know he must be craving by now. As you look back down at him before continuing, you realise he is wide-awake and looking up at you, the dark shadowing his features significantly so that you can’t see the expression on his face. You feel your cheeks start to burn because you’ve been caught after all of the admonitions to yourself and turn away slightly.

As you do so you feel his chest tremble a little and realise he is chuckling to himself. You look back at him, tilting your head, apparently noticeably, for he pulls you back down for another heart-stopping kiss.

Once he’s released you, he smiles up at you and strokes your hair.

“I thought you’d be angry with me,” you confess timidly.

“You? How could I possibly be angry with you, love?” you feel his other arm slip around your shoulders as he says this.

You lay your head back down, using his chest as a pillow and feel sleep strike at you as relief and joy wash over you in a tumult of mixed emotions. You sigh contentedly and hear him do the same as you snuggle down against him, his arms coming up to circle you protectively.

“Will you stay home with me tomorrow?” you ask, even though you know he won’t.

“Of course, anything for you,” he replies shocking you, but sleep has taken too tight a hold on you already, and you just snuggle against him in thanks as you both fall back into a contented slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the WUT series. Have a character you'd like one of these for? Please message me!


End file.
